


Never Say Never

by audrey_cooper



Series: Never Say Never [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey_cooper/pseuds/audrey_cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene from sometime in the future. A chance meeting turns into a close encounter .</p><p>Originally posted October, 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

They had not seen each other for six years. He wanted too much, and so did she. The tension between them heated and heated, until being in the same room could lead only to spontaneous combustion. They stopped meeting, talking on the phone instead. Finally, even that had to stop. Her husky tones on the line could make him erect for the rest of the day. Her panties would be soaked within seconds of picking up the phone and hearing his voice. Each imagined the other clothed and unclothed, touching and not touching, until the friction was unbearable. There were no excuses made; they simply stopped calling one another. The break was total.

* * * * *

Someone touched her hair. She spun around and stood there, her mouth opening as she stared.

It was him. New lines bracketed his eyes and mouth, but it was definitely him. He was standing too close, close enough for her to feel the heat of his skin. He wasn't smiling. She closed her mouth. She couldn't seem to make the effort of stepping away. Not now. Not just yet.

He said her name. The taste of it was honey. Touching her again would be a big mistake, but not touching her was impossible. He reached out and drew his left index finger across her lips. His eyes were intent on hers.

She drew in a deep breath and her breasts brushed his chest, ever so lightly. Her body swayed, unable to decide between stepping forward or back. She took that one step -- back.

"Don't do this."

"I don't even want to try to stop. Come talk with me." His words were both a plea and a command. She had stepped away, but not broken eye contact. This had to end, right now.

A ghost of his former grin passed quickly over his face and away. He offered his hand, palm up. He didn't touch her again, but only stood with his hand extended, waiting for her to come to him.

She placed her hand within his and her heart thudded loudly, once, like a drum, before resuming a quicker pace. The sound reverberated in her ears. It was done.

He laced his fingers with hers, brought her hand up and inhaled her scent: lily of the valley. Still the same.

"Come talk with me," he said again, and she answered, "Yes." 

* * * * *

The room was dark, hot. The ceiling fan could not compete.

___  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago in a different fandom, this was my first attempt at X-Files fanfic. I would appreciate feedback in any shape or form. So, please, let me know what you think...
> 
> Disclaimer: No one is mentioned by name, so... no disclaimer here.
> 
> S: "Mulder, I--"  
> M: "Scully, whatever you're gonna say--"  
> The X-Files, Paper Clip


End file.
